1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a nasal cannula apparatus, and more particularly to a comfortable and economical supporting arrangement for such apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
People requiring the administration of a gas such as oxygen for extended times us cannula apparatus which delivers the gas through tubes to each nostril.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,941, Timmons et al., entitled "Eyeglass Frame and Nasal Cannula Assembly", discloses a cannula apparatus which supports and substantially conceals the cannula tubes by eyeglass frames. That arrangement is not well suited for use while the wearer is sleeping. In addition, some individuals who do not wear glasses for reasons of vision, find glasses uncomfortable or awkward and would prefer another nasal cannula arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,705, Francisco et al., entitled "Nasal Inhaler", discloses a support for cannula tubes having temples which clasp behind the wearer's ears and include nose pads of the type used with eyeglasses. The use of temples and nose pads also makes this arrangement not well suited for use while the wearer is sleeping.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,817, Hawkins, entitled "Adjustable Head Attachment for Oxygen Tubes" discloses a support for cannula tubes having an adjustable temple band and an adjustable crown band. These bands and associated buckles, together with the obtrusive nose portion of the cannula tube also make this arrangement unsuitable for sleeping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,275, Jackson et al., entitled "Nasal Cannulae", discloses an arrangement in which the cannula tubes are looped or draped over the ears of the wearer and coupled under the chin with a ring slide. This arrangement appears to be easily dislodged when the wearer is not standing erect and also appears unsuitable for sleeping.